User blog:Amrosa/Beginning Update 6.2.0 with 2,823 Gold
__TOC__ Beginning Update 6.2.0 with 2,823 . Ending Update 6.2.0 with 3,607 , 8 cars added to my garage (won), 2 car were fully upgraded as a result of upgrade sales. 1 car was upgraded for WTTT. Update 6.2.0, the , saw the addition of four new Ferrari's, the return of Flashback events, and a sale on upgrades for the FERRARI 375 F1 and the FERRARI 412 T2. The four new Ferrari's were offered to win in two Special Events and Two Limited-Timed Series *FERRARI TESTAROSSA - Road Trip *FERRARI J50 - Ferrari J50 Championship *FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST - Inheritance *FERRARI F430 - Ferrari F430 Championship The Flashback Events were for cars that I did not yet own. *FERRARI FXX K - No Compromise (v6.2.0) *KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 - One On 1 (v6.2.0) *LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4 - Lamborghini's Legacy (v6.2.0) I took advantage of the 30%-off sale and fully upgraded the FERRARI 375 F1, allowing me to get 100% Series Completion in Ferrari Heritage Hustle. For the FERRARI 412 T2, I have unlocked MotorFiesta 1 and anticipate starting the Career Special Event to coincide with the upgrade sale. I intend on fully upgrading the 412 T2 as with the 30% off sale, it only costs 431 to fully upgrade. There is also a Limited-Timed Series for the FERRARI F12BERLINETTA, however I have completed all of the series in which it is used to 100% and do not anticipate upgrading it any more than it already is, which is well below the Minimum Required PR for completion of Ferrari F12berlinetta Championship. R$-Only upgrades were sufficient to achieve 57% completion, so I was able to collect the 25% and 50% rewards for 15 . I also finally took the time to look at the 49 remaining cars I need to fill my garage and determine what series, if any I would save their showcase in. I have 35 cars that have available showcase discounts. Three of those cars have not had Special Events or LTSs. As a result, I have identified 40 series that I was saving showcase discounts in. However, a number of cars were in multiple series, so I was able to narrow this list down to 26 series that I will hold off on completing past the Showcase Tiers for the cars I still need. Of the other 14, 3 were already completed beyond 75%, with 100% completion not being possible due either to the missing car and/or insufficienct PR. The other 11 I will go about completing to 75% if possible, so this will add to my gold balance for this and possibly the next release. Three of the remaining 49 cars, the FXX K the One:1 and the Centenario will be added to the garage this update through the completion of Flashback Events. Gold Ledger Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+15}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Ads|Gold=+20}} Thanks to QuickNick for coding the table. Cars Obtained or Upgraded Category:Blog posts